Laura 101
by everythingfangirl101
Summary: One thing's for sure, Logan Reese doesn't date girls, he plays them. Of course there's the exception of his friends, well, all except one. Laura Matthews is Chase's twin sister. She's Zoey's roommate and maybe sorta kinda has a tiny thing for him.


**I know this is probably cheesy,and Logan is ****a bit**** very OOC but I really hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101**

**Enjoy!**

"You excited for your first day?" My twin brother, Chase, asked.

"I think you're more excited than I am." I laughed.

"I'm just glad I finally get to go to school with my sister and not be separated." He smiled.

"Awwww Chasey." I gushed.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna love it here, I promise."

The car rolled to a stop and Chase hurriedly jumped out of it and unloaded the trunk. We said goodbye to our parents and off we went.

We went to Chase's dorm first where we saw Michael and Logan, both of which I had met before as they visited our home several times over summer vacation.

He rode his bike as I followed him to my dorm.

He waved at some other girl getting out of her car and then ran straight into a flagpole.

I face palmed and ran over to where the girl was helping him up.

"I think your arm is bleeding." She pointed out.

"Yeah that's what happens when I get wounded." He nervously joked.

"I'm Chase, and this is my sister Laura."

"Zoey." She smiled.

Chase continued to ramble about what she was doing here until her dad walked up.

Next thing I know we're showing Zoey to her room and checking our schedules.

"No way!" Chase exclaimed.

"What?" Me and Zoey said simultaneously.

"You guys are in the same room!"

We squealed excitedly, I was excited to have someone I already knew as a roommate.

We reached our room and I saw a bunk of 3 beds and a single bed.

"I can see the ocean from here!" Zoey exclaimed and ran to the window.

I followed happily.

"It's beautiful!" I agreed.

"Even better, your own mini fridge!" Chase exclaimed.

My brother is such a dork sometimes.

Chase opened it and we saw an old sandwich in a plastic bag.

Chase faked throwing it like it was a bomb and I sighed.

I said it once and I'll say it again, My brother is such a dork sometimes.

He hugged me and looked at us both cautiously.

"Be careful."

"Why do you say that?" Zoey asked.

"Well, it's the first day of school, people like to play pranks." He warned.

I looked out the window behind him and smirked.

"Like hanging your bike from a tree?"

Being my brother, he freaked, welcomed us to PCA, and ran away.

All of the sudden a loud scream broke our silence.

We ran to the source of the noise, which happened to be the bathroom.

A girl stood there, appalled by a urinal.

"Why is that in here?" She asked frantically.

"Because this used to be a guy's dorm." Zoey explained.

"Well I don't like it here." She said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well we're gonna go back to our dorm." Zoey said.

"Wait what room are you guys?"

"101." I responded.

"Me too! We're roomies. Should we hug? Let's hug!" We had an awkward room hug and she introduced herself to be Nicole.

"You act like you've never seen one before." I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, I wasn't born yesterday, I know about guy stuff." She paused for a moment. "How do they sit on it?"

We went back to our room to see a girl with curly hair standing there, looking annoyed.

"You know, you can't have this bed just because you got here first." She sassed.

"Ok, you want it?" Zoey asked politely.

"No I was just making a point." She said, in the most obvious tone.

"Ok well which one do you want?"

"That one." She pointed to the one with Nicole's stuff on it, directly below mine.

"But that's my stuff!" Nicole exclaimed.

The girl stared at Nicole.

"Which I'll be moving."

"I wanted a room to myself, but I have to share so I guess I'm stuff with you."

She threw her stuff down and stormed away.

"Just stay out of my way and out of my stuff and we won't have a problem."

"She's awesome." Zoey said sarcastically after she left.

Nicole complained about her top and Zoey magically made it super gorgeous.

"You're like a wizard with scissors. I'm gonna call you the scissor wizard." Nicole gushed as we walked down a flight of stairs.

"No you're not." Zoey jokingly warned.

As we walked past a basketball court, I heard something about tryouts.

Me and Zoey backtracked and listened to the conversation.

"We should try out, either of you play any sports?" Zoey asked.

"Chase taught me how to play basketball."

"Does shopping count as a sport?" Nicole asked.

"No." Me and Zoey responded.

"Then no." She said.

The guys noticed us and walked towards us.

"Hey guys." Zoey said.

"Hey Logan, Michael, Chase." I greeted the three I knew.

"Hey Zoey, hey Laura." Chase greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked spitefully.

"We're thinking of trying out." I smirked at him.

"Well you better think some more." Logan laughed, stepping forward.

"Excuse me?" Zoey said, not used to Logan and his stuck up ness.

"There's no girls team at PCA." He taunted.

"Well then we'll try out for the guys team." Zoey crossed her arms.

"Yeah sorry, doesn't work that way."

"What's the matter Logan?" Chase called from behind. "Don't like girls?"

"No they make cute cheerleaders." He evilly smiled, getting a laugh from the other guys.

"Alright Logan, we'll make you a deal. You round up your best 5 guys, I'll round up my best 5 girls and we'll see who's better at basketball." I said.

"You serious?" He asked, shocked at my confidence.

"I'm serious." I said.

"Laura." Nicole warned.

"Fine." He said.

"Good." I said.

"Friday?"

"Why not?"

"You're on."

"See you here!"

"Wanna make out?" Logan smirked at me.

"No!" I screamed.

"Dude, not my sister. Anyone but my twin sister." Chase warned.

I stormed away with Zoey and Nicole. As we stormed off, I could see Zoey dragging Nicole away as she flirted with Logan.

He smiled back at her and for some reason I felt a knot tense up in my stomach.

The next day Zoey and I stood in front of a group of girls.

"How many of you have ever played on a basketball team?" She asked.

Several raised there hands.

"Good. How many people would say they're, good?"

Most everyone put their hand down.

"I once made a basketball explode." I girl piped up.

Zoey and I shared a weird look before turning back to the crowd.

"How?" Nicole asked.

"Chemicals." The other girl responded simply.

"Okay." Zoey said slowly.

"This is stupid." One girl said.

"Yeah there's no way we can beat the guys at basketball." Another one agreed.

Several 'yeahs' were exchanged and me and Zoey stepped towards them.

"This isn't about beating them, guys." I said.

"Yeah, this is about proving we can do anything they can do." Zoey continued.

"Except use those urinal thingies." Nicole pointed out. "Which apparently they don't sit on."

"This is about respect!" Zoey said.

"What's so respectable about a bunch of girls getting their butts beat by guys? You know what, I'm out." Dana, our roommate said, leaving.

Many girls agreed and followed no matter our protests.

"And then there were 6." Nicole said.

"That's enough for a team." I pointed out.

"And the games not til Friday, so we're gonna practice hard and we're gonna win!" Zoey speeched determinedly.

That's night Quinn flopped on Zoey's bed.

"We're gonna lose."

"No we're gonna lose badly."

"My head hearts." One complained.

"My hair hurts." Nicole added.

"We still have a few days to practice so-"

"Face it Zoey!" Nicole cut her off. "You and Laura are the only good ones on this team, the rest of us are suckish."

"No you're not." I tried to reassure them.

"Is suckish a word?" Quinn sat up.

A ball came clattering through the window.

I picked it up and yelled at the boy who threw it, which I saw was Logan.

"You coulda hit someone, Reese!"

"I tried, Matthews. See you Friday!" He teased and ran.

"So what's it say?" Zoey asked.

"Girls got no game, you're gonna lose." I read aloud.

I pulled the jock strap off of it as Nicole freaked out.

I was about to crumple it up when I saw something on the back.

"Laura- meet me in the courtyard by the coffee cart tonight at 10:30, come alone. -Logan."

I folded it and put in under a book on the desk.

That night at 10:29 I sat at the coffee cart waiting.

"Good." I heard a familiar voice say. "you came."

Logan walked up and sat on the bench beside me.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"So we could talk, I just wanted you to know that I'm just trying to scare the girls, gotta show them they can't just walk in here and take over."

"Yeah, but all we wanted to do is join the team."

He sighed.

"Ididn'twantyoutojoinbecauseIknowyourbetterthaniamandididntwanttolosemyspot." He rushed out.

"Come again?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to join the team because I know you're better than I am and I didn't wanna lose my spot." He admitted defeated.

"Logan you're the best on the team, he wouldn't give your spot away."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." I smirked.

"We should make this a weekly thing." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Every Tuesday, you and I put aside whatever we're doing and sneak out here and talk, just the two of us." He smiled.

I didn't know that Logan was actually human, when did this happen?

"Ok, sounds like a plan." I nodded. "I'm gonna head back, Zoe will get suspicious."

I stood up and so did he.

Suddenly a strong urge came over and I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight." He said shocked.

"Goodnight." I said, well, it sorta came out as more of a squeak.

What had I just done?

Friday at the game, we were warming up and I saw several things.

I saw Logan get burned, Zoey get pulled aside by her brother, I saw lots of people watching us, and, I saw us sucking it up.

The game began, and I ran my drills. It got up to a tie in the last quarter and all of the sudden I got hit and everything went black.

"Are you ok?" I heard Zoey's voice.

"I think so, I just had a hard fall." I nodded. "Did we win?"

"We lost, but Dana stepped in and saved the day. And coach offered you, me, and Dana a spot on the basketball team! We're gonna go celebrate." Zoey filled me in.

We were toasting to Dana when all of the sudden we were interrupted.

"We just came down here to apologize for playing a little rough today." Michael smiled. "And we heard you have pizza."

"And cake." Chase added.

"So you want our pizza?" I smirked.

"And cake!" My brother added again.

We let them join and I pulled Michael to the side.

"What is it?" He asked.

"So Logan asked me to meet him in the courtyard to talk about the game on Tuesday night, and when we were saying goodnight, I just leaned over and kissed him right on the cheek." I explained.

He smiled. "I know exactly what it is."

"What?"

"You like Logan, you like Logan!" He sang while poking my stomach.

"Shut up, I do not!" I defended.

"Why else would you kiss his cheek? that's not very friendly, kinda sends of a flirty vibe." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still don't like him." I huffed.

"You do, just wait, you will admit it one day." He smirked.

We'll see about that.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please, please, please, follow and favorite and leave review on any compliments or criticism you may have! **

**Thanks!**

**-Laura**


End file.
